Hideyoshi Ushiromiya
is Eva's husband, adopted into the Ushiromiya family. Since he does not have the spiteful genes of the Ushiromiya family, his cheerful, smiling face is very precious in the family meetings. He started his business from scratch, and now works as president of a medium-sized restaurant chain. Its performance is extremely promising because of its growth. Relationships *Eva Ushiromiya - wife *George Ushiromiya - son *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father-in-law *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Maria Ushiromiya - niece *Ange Ushiromiya - niece *Krauss Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Rudolf Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Rosa Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Lion Ushiromiya - nephew/half brother-in-law *Sayo Yasuda - niece/half-sister-in-law Appearance Higeyoshi is a large middle-aged man who normally wears a light brown suit and pink tie. His hair is trimmed short and his skin is a medium brown, like his eyes. Personality Although he is moved by the same desire for greed as his wife and his siblings-in-law and is not so above it all in not fiercely questioning others when he suspects that they are hiding something, Hideyoshi shows himself as an affable and jovial man who does not fail to affirm his love for his family and, in particular, to support his wife when she's out of moral. Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch One of the people to discover the victims of the first twilight. Was later murdered in the second twilight alongside Eva. ''Found in the bathroom of the same guest room that Eva was found. Like Eva, there was a weapon resembling an ice-pick sticking out of his forehead. You can't see either of them by looking through the gap of the door while the chain is set. You can't see them, so you can't reach them. Hey, how could a human possibly kill him? Kihihihihihihihihihihihi. ''Turn of the Golden Witch Was a victim of the first twilight. ''His corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines pulled out after his death. On top of that, sweets and candies were packed into his stomach. Why would there be anything filthy inside someone's stomach? ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Him, Kyrie and Rudolf go to the mansion to collect food and are ultimately murdered as part of the next three twilights. It's discovered that Hideyoshi was smoking a cigarette, implying he felt guilty and stressed at some point. EVA-Beatrice later summons his ghost to provide an alibi for Eva, who was supposedly sick inside her room. ''Died in the hall of the mansion, his chest pierced by a stake-shaped weapon. That was careless of me. Didn't think you were still alive...... ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Was a victim of the first twilight, killed by Chiester 00. ''His corpse was found in the dining hall. About half of his head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that he was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. However, the witnesses don't believe that he was killed with a gun... ''End of the Golden Witch After George's death is discovered, he goes into a guest room where Natsuhi is hiding and cries to himself; he's then killed by an unknown assailant. ''His corpse was found in a guest room on the first floor of the mansion. A Demon Stake had pierced through his back. The tip of it reached as far as his lungs. Because he was lying face down on the bed, it is unthinkable that this was a suicide. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch As shown in the Tea Party, he had been shot in the chest by Kyrie during the Rokkenjima Massacre. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' In Bernkastel's game, he was killed on the first twilight by either Rudolf or Kyrie and was later found by Ange in the dining room. Trivia *His birthday is on 11/25 and his blood type is B. de:Hideyoshi Ushiromiya es:Hideyoshi Ushiromiya pl:Hideyoshi Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family